les mésaventures de Draco Malfoy, furet
by abbelia
Summary: Rogue change Draco en furet pour sa propre protection. il aurait été plus en sécurité chez le Dark Lord.HD. traduction
1. terreur sur le lac

**voici ma fiction _poisson d'avril_ avec toute mon affection**

**'**

**Traduction** par mes soins d'une fiction hautement humoristique.

J'ai trouvé dans cette fiction le Draco le plus émouvant et drôle que j'ai eu le plaisir de lire.

L'instinct animal chez un humain transformé en animal est brillamment décrit.

je préviens, le début est presque parodique avec un pastiche de bestialité (explicite quand même) dans les deux premiers chapitres.

**je mettrai les passages susceptibles de choquer entre parenthèses et en gras; ********vous n'aurez qu'à couper vous même ce qui vous gêne.**

contiendra une grossesse masculine multiple, si l'on peut dire.

**malgré les mises en garde, c'est vraiment drôle, hilarant, burlesque... en tout cas c'est le cas si je l'ai bien traduit. :D**

**'**

* * *

**The Misadventures of Draco Malfoy, Ferret**

**By: Saber ShadowKitten**

Attention: Crack: bestialité, grossesse 'masculine' et Griffondors

post HBP

'

Rogue transforme Draco en furet pour sa propre protection.

Il aurait été plus en sécurité chez le Dark Lord.

HD très drôle et tendre.

complète en 18 chapitres

* * *

**'**

_Génial, vraiment génial._

Draco Malfoy courrait aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient. De longs brins d'herbe effilés heurtaient son nez et chatouillaient ses pieds nus. Le murmure de la nuit se répercutait autour de lui : des prédateurs en chasse, le grésillement des grillons et les battements effrénés de son cœur contre ses côtes. Au dessus de sa tête, la lune luisait vivement, donnant au ciel étoilé une teinte bleu- cobalt.

Ses oreilles étaient tendues et son nez en alerte, mais il ne pouvait malgré tout dire s'il était poursuivi. Son assaut surprise des portes de Poudlard avait probablement déclenchés tout un tat d'alarmes. Son unique recours consistait à courir et espérer qu'il ne soit pas attrapé avant d'avoir trouvé un lieu où se cacher.

Quand Rogue avait dit l'éloigner pour sa sécurité, Draco s'était figuré du champagne au polynectar sur la Côte d'Azur ou une bière-au-beurre spéciale camouflage dans la région des grands lacs. Recevoir un sort de mémoire, subir un transplanage d'escorte pour l'Ecosse, et être jeter à même le sol de son école ne rentrait dans aucunes de ses projections. Rogue avait manifestement reçu le crucio de trop, et ça altérait ses qualités de réflexion.

Par chance, la mère de Draco était déjà en sécurité à Azkaban. Grâce à sa collusion avec les aurors et son arrêt volontaire, elle échappait au courroux du Seigneur des Ténèbres déclenché par l'échec de son fils. A moins que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne gagne, ce qui, Draco en était maintenant persuadé, serait une très mauvaise chose, ses parents seraient protégés en prison. Connaissant Narcissa, elle serait dehors à l'instant même où la guerre serrait finie, et d'une manière où d'une autre comploterait un moyen de faire relâcher Lucius avec elle.

Draco les aurait rejoint à Azkazban, s'il en avait eu la chance, mais des soins médicaux avaient été nécessaires après son rapport au Dark Lord, et une fois que Rogue l'avait jugé capable de se lever et de marcher à nouveau, il avait été ensorcelé et jeter aux portes de son ennemi. Que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne fasse plus partie de sa liste des « _Dix Personnes Que j'Admire (Même Si Je Suis Meilleur Qu'Eux)_ », ne signifiait pas que le fan club de Dumbledore allait l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Après tout, c'était lui qui était à l'origine de la mort de Dumbledore, et comme « faux pas » ça remportait le gros lot.

(Excepté la fois où Mère l'avait habillé en blanc pour l'enterrement du Ministre. Il ne parviendrait jamais à l'oublier.)

Draco entendit le cri perçant d'une chouette et couina de terreur. Il étira son cou vers l'arrière, fouillant les airs du regard, à la recherche de la Bête ailée. Ne regardant plus où il allait, il trébucha dans une anfractuosité du sol et tomba en avant sur les berges boueuses du lac de Poudlard. Il retrouva son équilibre et lança un cou d'œil à son pelage. La boue éclaboussait la brillante fourrure blanche. Il se renfrogna, dégouté.

La surface immobile du lac reflétait la lune, le ciel étoilé et les traits pointus de Draco alors qu'il approchait du bord de l'eau. Ses yeux gris s'écarquillèrent et sa moustache frémit de consternation. Il trempa sa patte dans l'eau et commença à nettoyer la saleté de son museau. Furet ou pas, un Malfoy n'est jamais crasseux.

Une ondulation de l'eau attira son attention. L'extrémité à l'allure de pagaie d'un tentacule du calmar géant transperça la surface pas très loin. Draco fronça le nez de dégout, hésita à plonger de nouveau sa patte dans l'eau, mais reprit son nettoyage. Il espérait qu'il n'était pas en train de répandre de la bave de calmar sur sa fourrure.

L'ombre passant au dessus de sa tête fut son seul avertissement, avant qu'il ne soit saisi par la taille et propulsé dans les airs. « Eeee ! » cria-t-il. Le calmar l'avait eu ! « Eeeeeee ! »

Draco planta ses griffes et ses dents dans le tentacule caoutchouteux qui le retenait captif tandis qu'il était élevé au dessus du lac. Il s'immobilisa lorsqu'il rencontra l'éclat noir de l'unique œil du calmar. Ce dernier se retourna dans l'eau, son crâne pointue disparaissant sous la surface alors que sa gueule émergeait. Son bec, pareil à celui d'un oiseau, claqua plusieurs fois.

"Kek-kek-kek-kek-kek!" Les sons produits par Draco ricochaient en écho sur la surface : rapides, véhéments et paniqués. Il allait être mangé ! Ses intestins se vidèrent de peur et il reprit sa lutte, terrifié. "Kek-kek-kek-kek-kek!"

Le tentacule du calmar s'abaissa, rapprochant Draco de la mort. D'autres bras du calmar, plus courts et émoussés, transpercèrent la surface de l'eau autour de la gueule. Les yeux de Draco s'agitèrent frénétiquement dans leurs orbites. "Kek-kek-kek-kek-kek ____"

.

'

_**! ((( **_**Sa voix fut coupée en plein « Kek » lorsqu'il sentit le bras du calmar pousser dans un lieu très privé. Il se raidit, horrifié. L'extrémité du bras se retira puis revint. Il pouvait sentir des digitations, séparées comme les dents d'un peigne émoussé, frotter contre lui pendant que le bras glissait à l'inté ne lui vint pas à l'esprit que le calmar sondait une cavité qui n'aurait pas du exister, il était trop accaparé par le fait que le calmar _était en train de le violenter_.****))) !**

'

.

« Meep, » il gémit et s'évanouit immédiatement.

Lorsqu'il revient à la conscience, il était en train de voler dans les airs, le vent sifflant à ses oreilles. Il atterrit dans l'eau peu profonde des berges avec un « splash » sonore et inspira un bon litre d'eau, directement dans les poumons. Il refit surface, toussant et éternuant, utilisant la nage petit furet jusqu'à la rive. Après s'être hissé sur la grève, il s'écroula en un tas mouillé, s'aspergeant à nouveau de boue, lourd d'affliction.

Un reniflement bruyant lui fit lever la tête et il cligna des yeux vivement en sentant la rafale chaude d'une respiration contre son visage. Un « Ouufff ! » grave le poussa à se redresser et à reculer en chancelant, sifflant vers le grand chien qui effrayé se tenait devant lui. Des entailles roses et boursouflées lacéraient le museau noir du chien, sa tête et ses jambiers, auxquelles s'ajoutait une protubérance difforme de couleur rose là où l'oreille aurait du se trouver.

« Qu'es'ce t'as là, Crocdur ? » Hagrid apparut derrière le chien, et Draco ne sut s'il devait être soulagé ou effrayé. Il continua de reculer et cracher jusqu'à ce que ses pattes de derrière atteignent le bord de l'eau. Il frissonna d'anticipation, en se dressant.

« Un furet, hein ? Bon toutou. » Hagrid tira doucement sur l'unique oreille de Crocdur, se courba et empoigna Draco avec une rapidité déconcertante.

Épinglé par surprise pour la seconde fois en si peu de temps, Draco fut saisi d'une nouvelle crise de panique. Il laissa échapper un cri sourd, se débattit sauvagement pour échapper à la poigne d'Hagrid et mordit son doigt dodu. Hagrid parut inaffecté, continuant à tenir Draco dans les airs. « Faut mieux vérifié si c'est un gars' ou une fill' » dit Hagrid, et il frota son pouce contre l'aine de Draco.

"Eeeee-kek-kek-kek-kek-kek!" Draco cria et se débattit. D'abord violenté par un calmar, maintenant qu'il se faisait palper par un demi-géant !

« On dirait que t'es une miss, pas un p'tit mec, » dit Hagrid en retirant sa main. Il frotta son pouce contre le reste de ses doigts, le clair de lune faisant miroiter la vase sur ses doigts. « Hmm, on dirait qu'le calmar c'est amusé, encore une fois. D'solé pour ça, jeune fille. »

Jeune fille ? Jeune _fille ?_ Draco se figea et fusilla Hagrid du regard. Quelle insulte. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas la plus grosse baguette, il avait souffert de moquerie à cause de ça, mais il n'était très certainement pas une _fille_.

« C'est de la chance, pourtant, hein ? » dit Hagrid à Draco. « si t'avais été un mec, j't'aurais tordu le cou et t'aurais servi de repas à Buck. »

_Appelez-moi Dracana, tout simplement._

_

* * *

_

'

ça y est, vous avez fait le plus dur. le reste des relations intimes est biologiquement normal.

Pour ceux qui auraient été dégoutés, révulsés et qui voudraient me brûler vive sur un bucher...

C'est de l'humour, grinçant certes, mais tout de même...

... ne me tordez pas le cou.

l'auteur **Saber ShadowKitten **avait reçu des plaintes en guise de reviews. moi j'ai trouvé ça drôle. soyez clément.

merci


	2. Fétide

Merci beaucoup pour toute vos gentilles reviews.

ce chapitre est le dernier qui pourrait vous choquer.

mais bon après tout un furet et un furet...

_"le **corps **a ses raisons que la raison ignore_. "

;)

...

...

...

Dans la masure d'Hagrid, du bois neuf rapiéçait les trous fait par le feu dans la chaume du toit, et de la peinture fraiche recouvrait des portions de murs. De la suie noircissait la pierre dans l'âtre du réseau de cheminette. Quelques meubles rafistolés et des piles de boîtes à moitié ouvertes, portant la mention « pour Hagrid », remplissaient la pièce, au demeurant spartiate. Crocdur dormait sur une pile de chiffons déguenillés, près d'un lucarnon pour chien et d'autres bêtes de forme, tailles et perversité variées était tenues en cages dans la cabane du Gardien des clés.

La cage de draco avec ses gamelles d'eau et de nourriture et sa serviette de table en guise de nid tenait en équilibre sur un tabouret trois-pied à côté du lit d'Hagrid. Bien les repas réguliers et un lieu apparemment sûr étaient agréable, cela ne retirait rien à l'horreur d'être aux premières loges pour les séances fessées et chatouilles d'Hagrid et Madame Maxime de Beauxbatons.

"Oh, Olympe."

"Ooo, 'Agrid."

C'était tellement répugnant que chaque fois que cela arrivait, draco était incapable de détourner les yeux. Il ne savait pas qui était le plus poilu : Hagrid ou Madame Maxime, ni que les demi-géants pouvaient se contorsionner dan ces positions. Et il n'était vraiment pas excité par la taille du sexe d'Hagrid ou des melons de madame maxime.

"Dook-dook-dook-dook." Draco frotta son entrejambe contre la serviette de table pour gratter son… hum ses puces. "Dook-dook-dook."

Les nuits se rallongeaient, dehors la neige recouvrait le sol et la vie de draco en fourrure s'installa en confortable routine. Il mangeait, dormait, asticotait Crocdur et les autres bestioles, et explorait les coins et recoins de sa nouvelle maison lorsqu'il sortait de sa cage. Hagrid disparaissait périodiquement et revenait en se plaignant de la guerre. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres maintenait le monde sorcier sous le jouc de la terreur, le camp adverse combattait en cause perdue. Hagrid mentionnait le nom d'Harry Potter, parfois avec un léger ton méprisant qui faisait sourire draco.

L'élu morveux et ses moitiés partirent seuls plusieurs fois sans prévenir personne d'où ils allaient ou ce qu'ils allaient faire. Apparemment c'était un sujet de descension avec la majorité des combattant anti Dark Lord.

Pendant qu'Hagrid déblatérait sur son dernier voyage en ville, draco souleva sa patte de derrière et lécha la peau enflé de son entrejambe. La zone était chaude. Il espérait qu'il n'avait pas attrapé une infection en se frottant sur la serviette de table durant la dernière visite de Madame Maxime.

« Et y r'commence _'j'voudrai p'voir t'le dire, Hagrid. Tient, un n'veau canari à la place'. _Hagrid grommelait, tournant en rond dans la pièce de son pas lourd et changeant l'eau dans les gamelles. Le canari jaune, chevauchait sa tête hirsute, gazouillant sans cesse et salissant ses cheveux de fiente. « 'pas qu'un c'nary soit pas un j'li cadeau, mais j'préfèrerai quand même filer un coup d'main, au lieu d'être écarté. »

Hagrid tendit la main vers la cage de Draco et ouvrit la porte. Draco lui jeta un coup d'œil, se léchant pendant qu'Hagrid remplissait sa gamelle d'eau. Il fut surpris quand Hagrid l'attrapa.

« Eee ! »

« douc'ment, ma p'tite » dit Hagrid en exposant Draco à la lumière. Il massa le pubis enflé de son pouce. Draco l'aurait mordu si ça n'avait pas était plutôt agréable. « On dirait qu'j' doit trouver un copain pour toi.

« Ooo-dook-dook-dook-purrrr » Draco répondit, se cambrant dans la caresse d'Hagrid.

Hagrid rit doucement et le lâcha sur son épaule carré, à la grande déception de Draco. Le canari lorgna sur lui par-dessus la tête d'Hagrid et lui accorda un gazouillis. Draco jeta au canari un regard mauvais, descendit d'Hagrid et partit gambader à l'exploration du contenu de la boîte que Hagrid avait ramené avec lui à la maison.

_Ooh, ça brille._

Deux jours plus tard, Hagrid repris le cristal divinatoire que Draco lui avait chipé et lui donna un colocataire à la place.

"Dook-dook-dook!" Beugla, en reniflant l'air, le furet au pelage beige et marron. "Dook-dook!"

Ce n'était pas parce que Draco avait été transformé en furet qu'il connaissait obligatoirement la langue. « Dook, » dit-il, renifla l'air lui aussi avant d'éternuer. L'autre furet avait une odeur forte, chargé en musque.

Fétide vint plus près, renifla Draco et gloussa dans son oreille plein d'excitation. « Dook ! Dook-dook-dook-dook!"

Draco grimaça à tout ce bruit. Il jeta un regard cinglant et lui tourna le dos en guise de congé. Un nez se frottant à son postérieur le fit glapir. « Eeeep ! »

« Dook-dook-dook ! » S'exclama Fétide, tournant en un cercle spasmodique, et il avança vers Draco. Son nez frémit vivement tandis qu'il reniflait de nouveau l'air.

Draco paniqua, reculant dans un coin de la cage. « Kek-kek-kek-kek. »

« Dook-dook ! » Et Fétide bondit.

« Eee-_oof_ !" Draco perdit la respiration lorsque Fétide lui atterrit pleinement dessus. Fétide gloussa, se retourna et renifla l'entrejambe de Draco.

Une paire de testicules de furet reposait sur le nez de Draco. Avant qu'il puisse s'en empêcher, draco avait reniflé. Le musque était concentré à son maximum à cet endroit et il sentit son entrejambe fourmiller en réponse.

_Oh, non. Non, non, non, non, non._ Il n'était _pas du tout_ excité par un furet.

« Dook-dook-dook-dook-dook-dook-dook,", gloussa Fétide, reniflant avec entrain.

"Kek-kek-kek!". Dans un mouvement de panique, Draco ruat contre Fétide, le propulsant plus loin. Bondissant sur ses pattes, Draco détala, mais il n'y avait nulle part où fuir dans une cage. Fétide monta à l'assaut, _dook_ant un cri de guerre.

Fétide tacla Draco par derrière et ils culbutèrent dans le fond de la cage. Draco atterrît avec son museau de nouveau dans l'entrejambe de Fétide et il subit une lourde vapeur de musque. Le fourmillement s'intensifia, son bas ventre brulant et toujours enflé. « Dook-dook-dook, » se surprit-il à dire, avant que ses yeux ne s'agrandissent de stupeur.

.

.

« Dook-dook ! » s'exclama joyeusement Fétide. Il bondit, referma ses mâchoires et maintînt Draco par la peau du cou.

Draco se tendit de peur, mais Fétide ne fit que commencer à le autour de la cage. La poigne dans son cou était trop puissante pour être brisée. Draco se laissa trainer en rond, sentant la vibration des gloussements de Fétide contre son dos, et petit à petit, il se détendit. L'odeur musquée imprégnait sa fourrure, l'entourant complètement. Son aine gonflé commençait à le démanger et la chaleur l'y élançait.

Le temps qu'il sente quelque chose pousser dans le l'endroit qu'il n'était pas sensé avoir, le plaisir de sentir gratter cette démangeaison surpassait largement toute répulsion restante. Et réellement, qu'y avait-il à réprouver ? ce n'était pas comme si un calmar était en train de le molester de nouveau. Fétide était un furet. Draco avait le corps d'un furet et _Merlin, ce que c'était bon._

Fétide le chevaucha lentement, mâchoires accrochées au cou de Draco, continuant à tourner autour de la cage. Draco se laissa emporter par une brume de félicité.

Mais toutes ces bonnes choses touchère à leur fin en poussée et jaillissement, et un gémissement de déception s'échappa de Draco quand Fétide le relacha. Il se releva les pattes flageolantes et fit face à Fétide. « Dook, » implora-t-il doucement, espérant en optenir un peu plus.

Fétide l'ignora et poursuivi sa toilette, léchant la protrusion rose de son pénis.

Draco poussa un huff indigné à ce congédiement, se faufila sous la serviette dans le coin, et s'installa pour une bonne, longue bouderie.

Quand Draco ré-émergeât finalement, Fétide était parti, mais Hagrid le lui ramena le soir même. Fétide _Dook_a et renifla l'entrejambe de draco, partant pour un nouveau round. Draco y accéda avec entrain et fut par conséquent baisé beaucoup plus longtemps. Le sexe était meilleur que ce qu'il avait connu par le passé, calamar et humain confondu (même s'il devait malgré tout supporter le gloussement).

Hagrid reprit Fétide dès qu'il eut fini, laissant Draco repus et seul. Il se pelotonna dans son nid et s'écroula endormi.

**...**

**merci d'avoir lu...**

**une petite review me comblerait ;)**


	3. Canari & ci

toc toc toc

y a quelqu'un?

Je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais j'ai eu un accident de voiture qui m'a - comment dire...- rendu indisponible pour un temps conséquent.

mais malgré tout me revoici.

c'est pas un malheureux espace qui va venir à bout de moi. whahahahhahha (rire démoniaque)

hmf! ok j'arrête.

alors ce chapitre est pour Euphy qui été désespéré(e) de l'arrêt de cette traduction. ( je t'ai envoyé un message privé, si tu ne l'as pas encore vu...)

et maintenant, place à saber shadowkitten pour le divertissement tant attendu

clap, clap, clap.

...

.

* * *

.

...

« L' gonflement est parti, dit Hagrid en frottant la fourrure de draco, au niveau de l'aine. Draco lança un coup d'œil par-dessus la main qui tenait son ventre, recourbant le bas de son corps vers le haut pour mieux voir. Effectivement, tout semblait de nouveau normal, pour un furet. « Félicitations. »

Draco pencha sa tête avec curiosité, se demandant pourquoi Hagrid le féliciterait pour s'être débarrassé d'une infection. « Dook-dook. »

Hagrid gratta les oreilles de Draco avec un sourire, puis il détourna son regard quand une chouette frappa à la fenêtre. Hagrid posa Draco sur son épaule. Draco se précipita à couver vers la barbe d'Hagrid. « Hedwige ! » dit Hagrid en ouvrant la fenêtre. « Rentre, ma belle. Rentre. »

La chouette couleur de neige accosta à travers la fenêtre et atterrît sur le perchoir. Le canari descendît des chevrons dans un battement d'ailes et siflla. Hedwige ne lui accorda aucun regard et tendît sa patte à Hagrid.

« Une lett' d'Arry ? » Au nom d'Harry, Draco sortît le bout de son museau de la barbe broussailleuse. « On dirait qu' With'rwings va reprend' du service. »

Draco rît à l'amertume qu'il entendait dans la voix d'Hagrid.

Hagrid soupira et rangea la lettre dans sa poche. « J'suppose que j'devrait l'préparer. »

Il ôta Draco de sa barbe et le remît dans sa cage. Le canari commença à chanter dès qu'Hagrid franchît la porte. Hedwige eut l'air surprise quand le canari à la sérénade se blottît contre son flanc. Elle se décala sur le perchoir.

_Alors, Potter a besoin d'un hippogriffe_. Draco entrevit son reflet dans sa gamelle d'eau, tressauta des moustaches à la vue de la fourrure ébouriffée derrière ses oreilles et la remît en ordre en la lissant. Il s'ingénia à comprendre pourquoi Potter pouvait bien avoir besoin d'une bête aussi malveillante. Becaiguisé ou Buckéclair, ou il ne savait quel autre nom, lui havait pratiquement arraché le bras pendant la troisième année.

Peut-être que c'était pour ça que Potter voulait Witherwings. Peut-être que Potter voulait lancer cette bête féroce aux trousses de pauvres et innocents Mangemorts et les regarder être déchiquetés en morceaux. Potter était un crétin sanguinaire, ne se souvînt que trop bien Draco. Il lécha l'endroit où sa peau d'humain avait été tailladée.

« TaWEEEEEEEETadeedleeedleeedle-tweet-tweet-tweet, » chanta le canari, poussant Draco à se retourner et voir le dit canari se lovant de nouveau contre Hedwige.

Hedwige tenta à nouveau de se déplacer plus loin, mais sa patte tomba du bout du perchoir. Une expression d'ébahissement se peignit sur son face.

Hagrid revînt à l'intérieur, tapa la neige de dessous ses chaussures et reforma la porte derrière lui. Le canari se tût, mais poursuivît ses regards énamourés. Draco regarda Hagrid attraper de l'encre et une plume et gribouiller une réponse au dos de la lettre de Potter. La lettre fût attachée à la patte d'Hedwige. « r'pporte ça à 'arry. With'o'wings t'suivra. »

Visiblement rassurée, Hedwige s'élança immédiatement dans les airs. Ses ailes heurtèrent le canari et le firent tomber du perchoir en plein dans un sac de poudre de cheminette. Le hululement hilare d'Hedwige la suivit à travers la fenêtre.

Hagrid referma la fenêtre, et vint vers la cage de Draco. Draco observa tandis qu'il en coinçait la porte avec une cheville. Confus, Draco poussa la porte de ses pattes avant et la fit trembler un peu. Il releva les yeux vers Hagrid avec inquiétude. Hagrid sourit tristement et frotta l'une des pattes de Draco. « T'inquiète pas, fillette. J'suis sûr qu'Arry t'laissera sortir quand tu s'ras arrivée. »

_Arrivée ?_ Draco sentit son estomac se nouer.

Le canari se leva du sac, tout couvert de poudre et vola à l'aveuglette jusque dans la cheminée. « Tweet ! » S'exclama le canari, et il disparu dans un éclair de fumé verte.

* * *

...

à vous de jouer mes petits agneaux.

reviews?

**

* * *

  
**


End file.
